1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for supporting an electronic component provided to be exposable on the outer surface of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202956 discloses an electronic apparatus including a display screen on the front surface thereof. In the electronic apparatus, connectors for connecting the electronic apparatus to peripheral apparatuses are provided on the bottom surface and the side surfaces of a housing of the electronic apparatus. In some electronic apparatus of this type, connectors into which portable storage media can be inserted are provided on the bottom surface and the side surfaces of a housing of the electronic apparatus. The connectors are mounted on a circuit board and are exposable from the housing in a direction parallel to the circuit board.